


Codeine scene

by fierce_cripple



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Group Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 14:46:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fierce_cripple/pseuds/fierce_cripple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У блеска оказался ежевичный вкус.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codeine scene

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на АУ-фест "The Rainbow World. Другие миры", на День службы занятости - Профессии для Kirisaki Daiichi Team.

_With her sweetened breath and her tongue so mean,  
She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene.  
With her straw-blonde hair, her arms hard and lean,  
She's the angel of small death and the codeine scene._

— Ты серьёзно?

Хара провёл ладонями по бёдрам, пригладил кружево и ненормально педантично для самого себя выровнял резинки чулок. Повернулся к высокому зеркалу спиной, коротко стукнув каблуками, прогнулся в пояснице.

Рассмеялся тихо, на грани слышимости.

— А что тебя смущает?

— То, что эти туфли добавляют тебе пятнадцать сантиметров роста?

— Боишься не дотянуться до вершин, капитан? — ухмыльнулся Хара. — Так ты не переживай, я наклонюсь.

Он действительно наклонился, и не только. Даже чуть согнул колени, как будто перед ребёнком присел.

Вошедший в спальню Имаёши ущипнул его за задницу на границе кружевного белья и белой гладкой кожи. Та сразу порозовела, так что Имаёши цокнул языком и накрыл это место ладонью, мягко поглаживая.

— Ты такой нежный.

Хара ухмыльнулся, бросая — наверное, бросая — взгляд через плечо. Завсегдатаям клуба нравилось то, что его глаз никогда не было видно. Каждый мог фантазировать, что Хара смотрит прямо на него.

Ханамия был уверен, что тот танцует с закрытыми глазами, подчиняясь музыке, и только ей.

Хара медленно накрыл ладонь Имаёши рукой и потянул её к своему лицу. Обхватил губами средний палец у основания, а затем пошло, с громким влажным звуком позволил ему выскользнуть. След лилового блеска для губ остался бледным кольцом у костяшки.

— На работу не опоздаешь? — надо было отдать Имаёши должное, голос у паршивца не дрогнул, даже акцент ни капли не изменился.

— Моя смена завтра вечером, — протянул Хара и выпрямился, глядя на него сверху вниз.

— И зачем ты тогда, — Ханамия выразительно взмахнул ладонью, словно очерчивая контуры тела в воздухе, — надел рабочую одежду?

Хара улыбнулся ещё шире и чуть повернул к нему голову, по-прежнему слишком высокий на каблуках рядом с ними двумя. Имаёши готов был поспорить, что он слышит, как на зубах Ханамии крошится эмаль.

— Потому что вам это нравится, — он разжал наконец свою мёртвую хватку и легко обернулся вокруг оси.

Блёстки на лиловом же корсаже на мгновение ослепили. Или просто зрелище оказалось чересчур?

— Потому что мне это нравится, — добавил он чуть тише, но в этом не было ничего от робости, одна сплошная провокация.

И действительно, тонкое бельё никак не скрывало, насколько он сам заинтересован в происходящем.

Ханамия сверлил его острым взглядом секунд десять, не больше, но будь на месте Имаёши кто-то другой, он бы и столько не выдержал. В конце концов он шумно выдохнул, ничего даже не сказал, но и этого было достаточно. Хара склонился, а Ханамии пришлось запрокинуть голову, как шпагоглотателю. И, в общем-то, Имаёши знал, как целуется Хара, как он говорит и шутит. Пожалуй что вместо языка у него в самом деле было оружие.

Ханамия застонал, будучи живым доказательством этой мысли.

Ганплей по методе Хары Казуи. Спасайся кто может.

Имаёши смотрел на них, улыбаясь и чуть склонив голову к плечу, будто не было в нём ничего, кроме естествоиспытательского интереса.

Ханамию ему очень долго удавалось водить за нос, прикрываясь этим своим безразличным любопытством, а вот Хара раскусил его сразу. Раскусил, прожевал и выплюнул.

Могло бы прозвучать грустно, но Хара всегда играл до тех пор, пока не становилось весело. А потом ещё немного веселее. И ещё.

Если бы можно было вообще описать его одним словом, то это и было бы оно.

Хара «Ещё» Казуя.

Он был очень жадным, и потому не стал выбирать между ними двумя. Никто, в общем-то, не возражал.

Не отрываясь от губ Ханамии, Хара не глядя зацепил пальцами пояс брюк Имаёши и потянул его к себе. К ним. Пришло его время глотать шпагу.

У блеска оказался ежевичный вкус.

Имаёши пробежался ногтями по пояснице, Ханамия же накрыл стоящий член ладонью и обвёл большим пальцем нежную головку. Бельё ничего не прятало и не удерживало, палец сразу стал мокрым, а Хара зашипел.

Кружево наверняка и без того впивалось жёстко, но болезненное шипение никого не обмануло: все здесь знали, кому и что нравится больше всего.

Ханамия убрал руку и попятился, схватив Имаёши за запястье и слегка потянув за собой к постели.

В отличие от клиентов бара, им не было нужды представлять, что Хара смотрит прямо на них.

Потому что Хара действительно смотрел.

Под его невидимым взглядом они быстро раздели друг друга, и Имаёши театрально блеснул очками, кивком указывая на влажное кружево и напряжённый член.

— Уступаю право первого хода.

Ханамию дважды просить не пришлось, сидя на краю постели, он подался вперёд, через узор слизывая солоноватую смазку. Хара охнул и закусил нижнюю губу, положив ладонь на затылок Имаёши. Тот, щекоча ногтями и цепко поддевая край белья, потянул его вниз. По чулкам оно соскользнуло неуловимо легко, и Хара переступил, гулко стуча каблуками. Член качнулся перед носом Ханамии, и тот нетерпеливо обхватил головку губами, скользнул ими по стволу, беря почти до основания.

— Не жадничай, — рассмеялся Имаёши и положил ладонь на его бедро.

Ханамия с влажным причмокиванием выпустил член изо рта, но в следующий момент Имаёши уже целовал его поверх, а потом они оба принялись за дело. Сталкиваясь языками на головке, они разве что не соревновались за возможность заглотить. И снова переключались друг на друга.

В общем-то, Хара рассчитывал в этот раз быть звездой вечеринки, но эти двое тоже могли устроить высококлассное шоу.

В конце концов, кто-то из них сдвинулся, ловко разворачивая и роняя его на покрывало, а второй подтянул к себе.

Хара приподнялся на локтях, желая вытребовать у Ханамии поцелуй. Ко всеобщему удивлению тот в постели был щедр, как падишах. Имаёши нежно и влажно коснулся губами щиколотки Хары через чулки, развёл колени, гладя ноги от них и до набоек на каблуках. 

Корсаж чуть съехал и Ханамия расстегнул верхние крючки, чтобы коротко царапнуть и сжать пальцами соски. Склонился и широко лизнул, ощущая, как под языком они твердеют. Он отвлёкся всего на пару секунд — достать из-под подушек и бросить Имаёши тюбик смазки.

Тот грел его в руках, любуясь тем, как Хара беспорядочно мнёт покрывало и мелко, нетерпеливо вскидывает бёдра.

Щёлкнул колпачок, Имаёши позволил густой, плотной смазке растечься по пальцам и подался вперёд, легко касаясь ими входа. Мягко надавил, погружая сразу два — по свежим следам. Хара застонал в рот Ханамии, подаваясь навстречу, и Имаёши успокаивающе погладил его живот, задевая головку и задумчиво хмыкая. Потом обхватил член кулаком и резко, размашисто провёл по всей длине.

Новый стон был ещё громче, и Ханамия вторил ему. Он выпрямился и пересел чуть ближе. Хара приподнялся на локтях и призывно открыл припухшие покрасневшие губы, не двигаясь навстречу, впрочем, так что Ханамии на коленях пришлось встать, чтобы толкнуться в жаркий жадный рот.

Имаёши вынул пальцы, провёл ладонью по своему члену, нанося смазку. Сдвинулся вперёд, подхватывая Хару под бёдра и поднимая его задницу повыше. Направил себя рукой, толкнулся на пробу — и рывком вошёл до конца.

Все они действительно давно разобрались, что им больше всего нравится проделывать друг с другом.

Хара всхрипнул, тут же ещё плотнее сжимая губы на члене Ханамии, а Имаёши почти без паузы начал двигаться. Темп они поймали быстро, привычно, Ханамия запустил пальцы в светлые волосы, дёргая пряди, ловя вибрацию горла с каждым коротким глухим стоном. Имаёши впивался ногтями в нежную кожу над кружевом чулок.

Хотелось дёрнуть корсаж, вырывая крючки вместе с клочками кружева, но Хара не обрадовался бы, лишившись любимого реквизита. И это тоже было своеобразным правилом игры. Так что всё, что оставалось — толкаться глубже в жаркую, чуть бархатистую тесноту, сжимать напряжённые бёдра, тянуть к себе, тянуться навстречу. И отбрасывать руки Хары от его же члена, чтобы потом, когда терпение станет невыносимым для всех — сжать жёстко, но осторожно, огладить головку пальцем, нервно двинуть запястьем. Почувствовать, как Хара сжимается сам. Услышать, как стон Ханамии переходит в короткий вскрик и им же обрывается.

Позже, переводя дух, они лежали на постели втроём. Ханамия лениво расстёгивал корсаж Хары до конца, Имаёши ласково стягивал с него туфли и педантично скатывал чулки. 

Слипшаяся чёлка Хары не скрывала глаз, и взгляд его прояснялся медленно, будто он пытался очнуться ото сна, но чувствовал себя слишком безопасно для быстрого пробуждения. Ханамия бросил беглый взгляд на синяки и царапины на бёдрах:

— И что прикажешь с эти делать?

— Я тебя умоляю, Ханамия. Работник сцены разберётся с этим без твоей помощи. Кроме того, — он очертил кончиком пальца наливающийся цветом кровоподтёк ближе к внутренней стороне, — признай, что тебе нравится.

Хара приоткрыл глаза.

Ему-то точно нравилось абсолютно всё.


End file.
